1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a cover detachably coupled to a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal now includes many additional functions besides the basic calling function. For example, mobile terminals can now be used to perform a voice and video call function, capture images or video, reproduce music or video files, play games, receive broadcast signals, and the like. Thus, the mobile terminal functions as a multimedia player or device.
The mobile terminals are generally small in size and are operated using a rechargeable battery. However, the battery is often difficult to remove from the battery compartment especially for inexperienced users who may not be familiar with removing a battery. A SIM card is also often placed behind the battery, and thus it is difficult to gain access to the SIM card.